Pixels Run Amuck
by cleopatra2070
Summary: All 12 DD wake up one morning to make a startling discovery about their hair. My first attempt at humor...I can't tell if it's funny or not, but it can't be that bad... Please R&R! *Chapter 4 up!*
1. Part 1

Hi everybody! How nice of you to come and read my fic!  
  
Author's Supplication: Umm, yeah… Please be so kind as to tell me whether the title makes sense (by the way, the 'run' in the title is the past participle, not the present form) and also if the rating is correct. Please!  
  
Author's Note: I came up with the idea for this fic while I was painting my fingernails. I guess it was triggered by a discussion about Dai's hair colour I sorta started at the Daisuke/Ken Mailing List. Anyway, I remember thinking 'What if Davis changed his hair colour?'. And then my brain started making connections, jumping from one idea to another. And of course, after having such a brilliant idea, I couldn't even start work on it immediately, 'cuz I had to wait for my nail polish to dry!  
  
I think you'll figure out most of the stuff used, just want to tell you that […] is a comment from the author and 'Thunk' signifies that someone has fainted (you'll see that a lot).  
  
Timeline: The action in this fic takes place sometime in the days of the DigimonKaiser, before the Kimeramon thingy. That means it is summer/early automn, plus the day in which this happens is a sunny one. You'll see why I mention this.  
  
Warnings: I don't think I have anything to warn you about… Just that the fic itself is rather plotless (at least for now).  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted property of Toei. Used without license and without making money (unfortunately…).  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
1 Pixels Run Amuck  
  
Part 1  
  
Rrrrrring!  
  
"{Yawn} I don't wanna get up!"  
  
"Good morning {yawn} to you too, 'niisan!"  
  
"'Morning, Kari. How's your earache?" questioned Tai, still lying in bed.  
  
"Better, actually, it's gone. I guess wearing this bonnet really helped."  
  
"Glad to hear that {yawn}."  
  
"Kids, hurry up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Yeah, mom!" chorused Kari & Tai.  
  
Tai jumped out of bed, nearly colliding with Gatomon by mistake.  
  
"Sorry, Gatomon!"  
  
The digimon turned around and opened her mouth to apologize in return, but as she saw Tai a look of something which could have been called indecision passed on her face. The indecision, however, was short-lived, for Gatomon collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.  
  
"Gatomon, are you alright?" Tai voiced his amazement, but walked past the digimon and raised the Kari's bed curtain, extending a hand to his sister.  
  
Kari, on her part, tried to get some of the sleep out of her eyes and wearily scrutinized Tai. Then…  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!!" cried out the Child of Light and briskly pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Kari?" This was getting Tai really puzzled.  
  
An undescifrable mumble was the only reply he got, though.  
  
Gatomon was the one who, through spasms of unstoppable laughter kindly pointed towards the mirror.  
  
More and more bewildered, Tai got himself in front of the mirror.  
  
[Okay, so I've never seen a mirror in that room, but that's what artistic license is for, right?]  
  
He looked in the mirror. Brown eyes looked back at him from their regular face and the hair had its usual untamed (to put it mildly) appearance, even more so after sleep. Business as usual for Tai's mane. Except one tiny detail… it was pink. O_o  
  
Take Taichi Yagami, brave leader of the DigiDestined in the good ol' days. A little rash, but definately brave leader, with an immense obsession with his hair. His *brown* hair. Now have his hair suddenly turn pink. [Yes, pink.] And now let's witness the splendid result…[drum roll]…Thunk!  
  
"Tai? Tai? Um… Gatomon, I don't think it's healthy for him to lie sprawled on the floor with his body like *that*…"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Matt woke up early as usual and headed towards the bathroom, running his hands through his hair. 'I hope I'm not going to have a bad hair day,' Matt thought, trying to shake a bad feeling. He gathered his courage and brought his head near the mirror, eyes closed. The Child of Friendship took a deep breath and slowly proceeded opening one eye. What he saw reflected in the piece of glass made both his eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Hair. Tousled hair. Tousled, hard-to-comb-and-in-need-of-gel hair. Tousled, hard- to-comb-and-in-need-of-gel *brown* hair. Matt shuddered. Then he felt his mouth open and his knees turning into jelly. The immediate next thing was falling on the floor, his brain idly wondering before completely shutting down whether the jaw dropping through the floor would disturb the downstairs neighbour.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Cody opened his eyes at 7:00 sharp, in to the way his grandfather had taught him. He got up and greeted Upamon.  
  
"Good morning, Cody," Upamon said sleepily, using his sense of seeing only after answering. Which turned out to be the fastest and most effective means of waking up.  
  
"Cody!" shrieked the digimon.  
  
"Not so loud, Upamon, or my mother will hear you!"  
  
"But Cody…"  
  
"Yes?" responded the youngest DigiDestined patiently.  
  
"Your hair is orange…"  
  
"Don't be silly, Upamon, how could it be orange?" [Famous last words, people, famous last words!]  
  
The digimon's pitying gaze made the boy, however skeptic, reach for a small mirror and peep in it.  
  
The small smile which had appeared on Cody' face slowly melted away, leaving behind an expression which on most people would have been considered blank, but which for the young kendo disciple was something akin to being appalled.  
  
"Upamon," the boy said quietly, "I think I'm going to faint."  
  
Thunk.  
  
"Cody? Co-ody, get up from me, I can't breathe!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Izzy, honey? Wake up, dear, Matt's on the phone."  
  
"Yeah, mom, sure." The boy pulled out his head from under his pillow (habit he'd picked up since sleeping in the same bed with Tentomon's claws, Tentomon still being attached to them).  
  
"Izzy," his mother breathed out in shock, then rolled her eyes to the back of her head and fainted. "Mother!"  
  
"Izzy, what happ- Dear God, boy! What have you done to your hair?" his father cried out. "Never mind, I'll check on your mother and you talk to your friend Matt. He seemed quite shaken," he said, adding under his breath 'though not as shaken I am'.  
  
Izzy walked astounded towards the phone. His hair? What could *possibly* have happened to his hair? It felt just fine.  
  
"Hello?" the boy said as he picked up the receiver, trying no to sound worried.  
  
"Izzy!" he other voice suddenly choked.  
  
"Hey, Matt, what's the matter, you sound on the verge of tears!"  
  
"My-my hair!" the other boy wailed, unconsciously imitating Mimi.  
  
Dark suspicions started eating away at Izzy.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"It's…it's..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's brown!!!"  
  
"Matt, please calm down, get a grip of yourself! Breathe in, breath out. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Now what do you mean it's brown?"  
  
"It changed colour over night! As if someone had painted it. Oh God…"  
  
"But that can't be," reasoned Izzy. "You're a very light sleeper."  
  
"True…but then…"  
  
"This sound very bizarre. Let's meet up before school and I'll try to see what occurred."  
  
"But my hair! I can't let people see it!"  
  
"Wear a cap or something! You do have one, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Fine then, we'll meet in front of the school 20 minutes before classes."  
  
"Okay, Izzy. Thanks."  
  
"It's okay. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
'That was odd', thought Izzy after putting down the receiver. The recollection of his mother fainting suddenly came to him.  
  
"Mother, are you all right?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine, Izzy, but your hair…"  
  
"What? What about my hair?" he asked, all of a sudden afraid. The Child of Knowledge refused himself even a supposition and turned to the nearest reflecting object - the computer screen. It didn't take more than 2.4 seconds for his brilliant mind to register the situation and choose the most proper reaction.  
  
"Uuuh…, " uttered Izzy.  
  
Thunk.  
  
As the reader has probably guessed, Izzy's red hair had changed colour. It was not red anymore, not even *near* red. Nor was it some 'normal' colour, such as brown or black. It was… but that's to be revealed later on. Keep reading and you'll find out. Or not…  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Similar scenes took place at the other DigiDestined's houses, all of them ending with 'Thunk'. Well, not all of them. The only two not to faint were Davis and Ken. Ken, actually, because of his hangover. But anywayz…  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Davis woke up in a cheerful mood. He felt like that day was going to be the best of his life, a day which would be remembered in humanity's history. He would kick the DigimonKaiser's a$$ and win Kari's heart! Oh yeah, this was surely going to be his day! Then again, he felt like that almost every day…  
  
He hummed the titlesong of Digimon01 [Yes, I realize that he couldn't have known that. But it fits and 'sides, I'm listening to it now^^] all the way to the bathroom, congratulating himself on beating his sister to it. Jun, surprisingly, had stopped short as she had seen her brother, throwing a bottle of shampoo into the air and letting the first thing which had come to her mind out of her mouth.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH, DAAAAAAAAAAVIS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"digimon-digital monsters, digi- 'morning to you too, sis –mon digital monstersmhhmmhhmm"  
  
Davis washed his face then glanced into the mirror.  
  
"Well, my bright purple hair looks nice today," the boy said to himself. Wait, that didn't sound quite right. Oh well, he'd think about it later, or else he'd be late for school.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Well? What do you think? Comments&suggestions are always welcomed!  
  
Part 2: What will the DigiDestined do? How will Tai, Matt and everyone else cope? What is Izzy's hair colour? Will Davis eventually realize that he has purple hair? Why does Ken have a hangover? Why don't I shut up?  
  
Now, seriously, people, I *really* want to know what you think! Please review! 


	2. Part 2

Author's note: I realize that it's not been very nice of me to get this chapter out after soooo much time and I want to say that I really regret it.  
  
I'm not bashing anyone. I simply highlight some of the mistakes Toei made and having some fun with other characters – i.e. pinked-haired Tai! *giggles insanely*  
  
Warnings: As plotless as could be! That is, nothing happens. Aside from that, we have some very little Kouyako (Izzy&Yolei, for those who don't know).  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted property of Toei Animation Co. Used without license and without making money (unfortunately…).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pixels Run Amuck  
  
Part 2  
  
Contrary to his daily routine, the Kaiser didn't wake up until ten in the morning.  
  
"Uuhhh, my head…"  
  
"Master?" A coy, yet panicked voice asked.  
  
"What-" The Kaiser's intention to yell was cut short, due to the sudden twist of his stomach and sickly bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"Master? You'd better go to the bathroom," counseled the alarmed digimon.  
  
The genius wisely took Wormmon's advice and made his way into the adjacent room, the content of his stomach deciding that that was the best time to make its movement upwards the esophagus and mouth. [Bleah! How could I write that?]  
  
Some minutes later, the Kaiser rinsed his mouth with water and rested his head on the cold tiles. The headache he had made him more irritated [than usual, that is^^] so when his green digimon showed up with aspirin, he was only glad to take it.  
  
"How is the conquest of the new territories going?" were the first words out of the leader's mouth.  
  
"As planed, Master", answered his 'partner'.  
  
A slight feeling of relief swept over the Kaiser, but it didn't last long.  
  
"WHY are you looking at me like that?" he snapped. "What happened?"  
  
"Well…" the green digimon shuffled his five pairs of feet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair…"  
  
'That blue mop on your head' echoed through his mind.  
  
In a gloomy mood, he turned to the mirror to see his hopefully spiked blue hair. It was very, very good indeed for the boy, although highly improbable, that he had managed to hold on to hope and on to the belief that really bad stuff didn't happen to *his* hair. Of course, life was bent on showing him how wrong he was.  
  
The hair was still spiked, but…it was white. Completely *white*.  
  
Ken opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Wisely, the one person, well, digimon, who knew him, handed him more aspirin.  
  
"Thank you, Wormmon," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"No problem, *Ken*."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
From battling numerous …well, battles, the DigiDestined had set up by now an efficient way of communication and were trained in the art of exchanging messages quickly and effectively. For example…  
  
"Izzyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! My haaaaaaaaaaair!!!"  
  
Amazingly enough, this line was shouted over the phone by 7 'old' DigiDestined and a 'new' one. The boy was quickly beginning to loose his patience. Having unofficially been appointed problem-solver was not quite to his liking, especially when he himself had a similar similarly unsolvable problem. Thankfully (and Izzy did offer prayers of gratitude to every deity he knew, twice even, as he kept listening to each DigiDestined freaking out), thankfully, Yolei came by to offer her support.  
  
The young girl had almost always been annoyed with her pinkish purple hair, which absolutely and positively didn't match her eyes, but over time, she had resigned herself with the situation. Thus, she had been shocked to wake up with blond hair: "Aaaaaa…" Thunk. After waking up, it went much like this: "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!!!" And two minutes later… "Hey, but… it doesn't look so bad! In fact, it's better! A *lot* better! I wonder what Izzy would say…" And she had gone straight to the Izumi apartment.  
  
Izzy, in spite of his high IQ and ability of deciphering the digicode and researching various runes, still had a long way to go before being able to deal with minor everyday problems, such as trifles regarding hair changing colour overnight. He welcomed Yolei's presence, which helped him come back with his feet on the ground. They decided to have a big meeting in the computer lab and informed the others about it, brushing aside insignificant issues like how was Tai going to hide his very *big* and very *pink* hair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the former leader of the DigiDestined was running faster than he ever thought possible to the only place which could provide shelter: the computer lab of his former school. He would have even been able to reach it without having the pupils who had come to school perceive more than a blur of green, white and pink. Unfortunately, something else had also come to school: bad luck! Which in the form of a forgotten bucket stood in Tai's way, making him trip, fall and land in front of some 6th graders, who opened their eyes really wide and looked *very* closely at him.  
  
Misfortune was indeed roaming through the school that day… In fact, if one asked a student, one would learn it was there *every* day, concealing itself as the school-start: 730. At that hour, the pupils moved around with barely opened eyes and sleep-clouded minds. Therefore, the 6th graders who peered at Tai, finally reaching a conclusion, set out yawning for class, their words remaining behind to play themselves over and over again in Tai's mind: "It's only the former student Taichi Yagami with pink hair… It's only the former student Taichi Yagami with pink hair… It's only the former student Taichi Yagami with pink hair…!!!"  
  
[As far as I know, in Japan school starts at eight, though I'm not quite sure. In this fic it's seven thirty because that's what I'm going through. Let me tell you, having to be a school at that hour is entirely and utterly horrendous. [Yes, I am trying to get your simpathy^^)]  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So Tai entered the classroom breathing heavily and just in time to see his friends staring at each other bewildered. Everyone was gaping, unable to process the new 'looks' of his or her teammates. Yet, the embarrassment of being seen like that was what remained dominant. At the stormy entrance of their former leader (shortly followed by his sister), eight pairs of eyes turned and eyed his hair, laughter immediately appearing in them. The eight pairs of lips, however, stayed firmly united, without parting…for the amazing long time of five (five!) whole seconds! After that, they all exploded with laughter, causing a constantly increasing level of embarrassment on Tai's part and a rush of blood to his face, the unusual blush perfectly matching his bright pink hair.  
  
"Alright, people, knock it off!", he said to hide his feelings. "It's not like I'm the only one," he grinned. 'Time for a row-call', a little devil told him.  
  
"Matt!"  
  
The former blonde tried to fade into the background, which was fairly easy, plain brown being overshadowed by the other's bright colours.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
The computer obsessed teen groaned. "So what if my hair is fluorescent green? It doesn't matter…does it?" His voice had become shaky at the end.  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"I want my former hair back! What are people going to say when they see me with *green* hair?"  
  
His question went unanswered.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Tai, I think we should find a solution. FAST! Blue hair is unnerving," she complained.  
  
"T.K.!"  
  
"Whoever is responsible for this will pay! Black hair?!?" The boy shook his hair infuriated.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"I'm with T.K.," said the redhead quietly, but very determined.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Err…, well…"  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Hi!" chirped the blonde merrily, throwing (loving) glances at Izzy.  
  
"Cody!"  
  
The young boy met Tai's gaze steadily, replying, "I'm with T.K. too. This is ridiculous!", and blinked for a few times, to hold back the forming tears.  
  
'Poor kid. What a blow to his ego,' thought the pink-haired one.  
  
"Well, that's everyone, except for Mimi."  
  
"We phoned her and she said she had just taken an afternoon nap, waking up to find her hair indigo," Yolei informed them, still in her oh-I'm-so- happy-Izzy-is-finally-noticing-me tone. "She was really annoyed--"  
  
"Because of the unnatural shade, no?"  
  
"No, because she hadn't thought of dying her hair *that* colour!"  
  
"That's Mimi," shrugged Sora, the others accepting her words.  
  
"Open that door! Who is in there?"  
  
The DigiDestined jumped.  
  
"Open this door at once!!!"  
  
"That's principal Takana," Kari whispered. "If he catches us…"  
  
"And she said she'll meet us in the DigiWorld!" Yolei continued in a loud voice.  
  
"Shhh!!!!"  
  
"It's time to get out of here!"  
  
"Right! Kari?"  
  
"Digi-port open!"  
  
The kids were turned into data and teleported to the digital world, leaving an empty computer lab behind… The only things that hadn't been there before they had come were their schoolbags…  
  
End part 2  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Right, that was it. In the next part (hopefully out on Friday) we find out WHY their hair changed colour!  
  
Oh, and if you're wondering where their Digimon were, actually I forgot about them *feels very ashamed*, but just pretend they were there, just too shocked to speak, ok?  
  
Remember, if you review telling me the good and bad parts, you'll like the next part better! IF you're going to read it, that is… :( 


	3. Part 3

Author's note: Terribly sorry for not posting this yesterday, but can you say 'connection trouble'? I have no idea when the next part will be out, perhaps next week, perhaps never. It mostly depends on you.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted property of Toei Animation Co. Used without license and without making money (unfortunately…).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
1 Pixels Run Amuck  
  
2 Part 3  
  
[Here's a list of their hair-colour: Tai~pink; Matt~brown; Izzy~fluorescent green; Joey~green; Sora~light blue; Mimi~soft indigo; T.K.~black; Kari~red; Davis~bright purple; Yolei~blonde; Iori~orange; Ken~white]  
  
Once arrived in the Digital World, our haircolour-changing heroes met with Mimi, who greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, guys! ! !"  
  
"Hey," the lot answered back, eyeing her hair. Sure, it was rather bright and didn't quite match her eye-colour, but at least it wasn't an effeminate pink!  
  
"Oh, Tai…" the girl found herself torn between laughter and compassion. However, her Crest fitted her well, so Mimi started laughing as hard as she could. As if on cue, everyone else (except Tai) laughed with her, unconsciously trying to relieve the tension they felt. Yet, the thought of their own hair also having an odd colour made the present situation not as funny as they tried to believe it was.  
  
"Enough already! We have to find out what happened!" Izzy shouted, quieting the others. "Analyzing the facts, the matter presents itself like this: us eleven DigiDestined have woken up with a totally different hair-colour, the reason unknown. We do not know if this is irreversible of not,--"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?!" shrieked several of them.  
  
"- but I'm confident that there is a explication and I will find it. Moreover, this must be related to our being able to travel into this world and for this motive, I need to find out whether this has happened to others around the globe such as ourselves. Mimi, do you know if, for instance, Michael also has a different hair-colour?"  
  
"Yes, his hair wasn't the usual shade of blonde, it was almost green, but the--"  
  
Both Matt and T.K. groaned and Yolei giggled at the mention of the term 'blonde', whereas Joey and Izzy made a face when hearing the word 'green'.  
  
"- the other American DigiDestined were just fine!"  
  
"What does Michael have in common with us?" a certain greenhead wondered out-loud.  
  
"He fought with us," Kari replied.  
  
"Exactly! Now, if this has something to do with the digiports, as I suspect, it fits perfectly, because Michael is the only one except us who has passed through one."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you just said…"  
  
"What I mean is, when we go through, our real bodies are turned into data, and are recreated here. This is also the reason why your clothes change every time you enter or leave the DigiWorld. As you can see, the same thing happens to our hair. But normally, its shape, texture and *colour* do not alter. I believe an event took place, which led to something going wrong with the digiports. What that is, I have no idea!"  
  
3 "Maybe someone on the new team has noticed if anything was unusual with the ports," said Joey.  
  
4 "Well, did you?"  
  
"No, everything was just normal yesterday," Davis declared merrily. Bright purple hair wasn't affecting him.  
  
"Normal? How can you describe what happened everyday as normal?" Iori was obviously shocked by this choice of words. "Do you get every day in a fight with the Kaiser, referring to his hair as a blue mop?"  
  
"Um…yeah?"  
  
"…"  
  
"What *did* happen yesterday?" inquired Izzy.  
  
"You see," began the only redhead there, "we were fighting against some ringed digimon…"  
  
The previous day…  
  
The new team of DigiDestined were battling with the Kaiser. The self- proclaimed ruler enjoyed the fighting from an apparently comfortable position on the shoulder of a DarkTyranomon.  
  
The armor digimons' attacks worked wonders, freeing the dark-ringed digimon in no time at all.  
  
Davis, along with the others decided to confront the Kaiser. A plan formed in his mind even without him realizing that - to pick a fight with the tyrant, making him lose his temper and capture him… or… somethin'. Whatever. Hmm… But what should the pretense be? The Kaiser's evil, despicable, unforgivable, inadmissible deeds? Nah, that was way over-used. Davis was dead set on being original, so he chose something ... something else. But until he maneuvered to that, those unallowable deeds would serve just right as a pretense for the pretense. A bit dizzying plan, but it would work just fine, he was sure of it.  
  
"You villain!" Davis attacked him verbally. "Release those ringed digimon at once!"  
  
"Ha! You think that as inferior creatures that you are, you have the capacity to coerce me do so?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I see my complex ideas and vocabulary are far above you intellect!" the future DigiDestined of Kindness snickered.  
  
Upon this, Davis promptly decided that mere words couldn't transmit his intricate feelings properly, so he added gesticulation, by raising his hands into the air, balling his hands into fists, sending a smashing right hook in the Kaiser's face, stamping his feet, kicking the sand, that sort of thing. Nothing harmless, of course!  
  
"You…you…" the tyrant hissed much like a cobra, stressing every syllable.  
  
"So much for the 'complex vocabulary'," Davis proudly noted.  
  
The Kaiser ran his hands through his hair, trying to control himself enough to decide whether to rip his adversary to shreds that very moment or wait for a couple of seconds to enjoy it better.  
  
Set on this path of mocking whatever he could, Davis gleefully observed he could finally relate to the objective he had chosen.  
  
"Why are you trying to rip your hair off, Kaiser-boy? Have you already gotten tired of wearing a spiked blue mop on your head?"  
  
The Kaiser froze on the spot, his face constricted, jaws clenched and his eyes… oh, his eyes… If looks could kill… Davis would have been stabbed, shot with a machine gun, hanged, burnt at the stake, dipped in H2SO4, and then whatever remaining atoms split into their most simple component particles. Fortunately for the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship, looks *couldn't* kill. But fortunately for the DigimonKaiser, daggers, machine guns, hangman's ropes, stakes, sulfuric acid and laser desintegrators *could* do a pretty damn good job.  
  
On seeing the rest of the team members gathering round Davis, the Kaiser decided to retreat in order to plan his revenge and by the looks of it, what a revenge was it going to be!  
  
Back to present day  
  
"So that's all we know about what happened," concluded Kari.  
  
What they didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? [*sardonic grin*]5 Here's what they *didn't* know.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After returning to his base, the Kaiser had paced through the control room nervously.  
  
"How dare they insult and mock me? *ME!!* They will pay! Each and every one!"  
  
A few meters behind him, Wormmon had observed to himself that his partner was a bit upset that evening.  
  
Eventually, the Kaiser had stopped to reach for a particular cabinet door and had taken out a bottle of whichever drink had seemed stronger. Gulping down a few mouthfuls, he had started typing furiously. After only an hour, the bottle had been empty and the Kaiser had drunkenly pressed 'run'. And through the digiports, pixels had started running amuck…  
  
End part 3  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 


	4. Part 4

Author's note: Again I took so much time…Sorry! You can thank Bookworm85's nice review which got me writing.   
Disclaimer: Digimon is copyrighted property of Toei Animation Co. Used without license and without making any money (unfortunately…).  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
Pixels Run Amuck  
  
Part 4  
  
[Here's a list of their hair-colour: Tai~pink; Matt~brown; Izzy~fluorescent green; Joe~green; Sora~light blue; Mimi~soft indigo; T.K.~black; Kari~red; Davis~bright purple; Yolei~blonde; Iori~orange; Ken~white]  
  
"Ahem, well, yes, I suppose *that* could have something to do with our new hair colour," said Izzy after partially finding out the previous day's events.  
"So what do we do now?" came the sensible question.  
All the DigiDestined stared.  
"What?"  
"Davis asking sensible questions…Whoa! This is even scarier than my pink hair," said Tai. [A/N: I doubt that, Tai, I really doubt that…^_^]  
"For starters, I guess I ought to see what's happened to the digiport programme and try to figure out if and how it's responsible for the change."  
"Do that, Izzy, do that," urged him Matt.  
"However, this is going to take a lot of time, so you rest should do something else in the meantime."  
"How about confronting the Kaiser?" suggested Gatomon. The others fancied the idea, much to Gatomon's relief that no one was staring at her for saying something sensible.   
In just a quarter of an hour, most of the DigiDestined and their partners had set out to find their enemy. Izzy stayed behind to do that research along with Yolei, who wanted to …err…help.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In the mean time, the Kaiser had just swallowed some more aspirin after having seen his hair and shakily made his way to the control room, followed by his trusty Wormmon. His opaque glasses prevented anyone from seeing his eyes and therefore what thoughts were passing through his mind. However, if someone *had* removed the glasses, it wouldn't have made any difference. Fact of the matter was, no thoughts whatsoever were passing through his mind.   
The Kaiser made his way to the Control Room, dragged by a) force of habit, b) his need for a really dark place and c) Wormmon. Once there, he threw only a casual glance at the monitors, which revealed something nowhere near casual-the whole pack of DigiDestined, furiously combing the digital dessert, forests, lakes and whatnot, all having a *very* peculiar colour of hair. The Kaiser would have laughed when spotting Yagami, Hida or Izumi; but the fact he was also laughable hindered it. He did note with satisfaction that his ringed servants were making a good job of harassing the children. 'So,' thought the formerly blue-haired ruler, 'it seems our little heroes discovered there was something wrong with their hair… And now they're out to get the one responsible, are they?' His (still) blue eyes narrowed dangerously. 'So am I.'   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Davis, still grinning because of the sight his fellow DigiDestined now were, unsuspectingly made his around a pile of large boulders in some part of the Digital World. The view he now had made him realize his assumptions had been wrong. Very wrong. Instead of the Kaiser's base, which he thought for sure would be there, there was an open field with nothing suspicious on it.   
"Shoot!" the boy exclaimed. "Oh well, guess I'll check another pile of boulders then."  
Out of nowhere, a whip lashed through the air with a loud 'whoosh' and coiled itself around Davis, making it impossible for him to move his arms.   
Meanwhile, some ringed Frigimon were keeping Flamedramon both company and away from the owner of the Crests of Courage and Friendship.  
"So, DigiDestined, thought you could insult me as you please without repercussions?"  
'The Kaiser!' passed through the boy's mind as he slowly turned around; the grin was gone, showing that Davis had other serious concerns. His brown eyes took in the familiar sight of the blue clad, blue-eyed, blue-ha--*silver*-haired enemy? Davis' left eyebrow moved upwards in sync with the corners of his mouth which seemed to be reaching for his ears.  
Moments later, rich bursts of laughter rang out in the field.  
"Stop it!" the Kaiser commanded.  
In vain, though, the leader of the second pack of DigiDestined laughed and laughed until his enemy began wondering whether said leader still was in possession of physical and/or mental health. 'What am I thinking?' the Kaiser screamed at himself. 'Of course that bastard is insane.'  
After some time, a lot of howling laughter from Davis and a whole lot more scowls from the Kaiser, the two adversaries finally sat down to talk.  
"Do you think it's funny?" The person who was not tied demanded to know.   
'Whoa, who'd have thought he'd take it so hard?' thought Davis, but said nothing.  
"Do. you. think. it's funny to have white - *white* - hair when you're just 11?"  
"Eh…?"  
The Kaiser stared hard.  
"It's not white!" Davis finally spoke. "It's silver," he stated.  
"There is no difference."  
"Of course there is. You just don't have a trained eye to see it."  
"And you do?" asked the Kaiser disdainfully.  
"I have many hidden talents."  
"Care to share them?"  
"First release me!"  
"Ha! Now that I finally have you where I wanted you, why don't we discuss the crow's nest on your head? The bright purple-coloured one, to be exact."  
"At least I don't have any problems related to the colour of my hair! You can blabber about it till you're… blue in the face!"   
Davis grinned cheerfully at the pun he'd made.  
However, the other boy's temper, nowhere near calm, especially combined with a hangover, didn't allow him to take this sitting. Springing to his feet, he balled his right hand into a fist and nearly punched Davis in the face. Why he didn't complete the action was a mystery to himself as well.   
The two stood face to face, not moving. The sun shone from behind the Kaiser and made his glasses see-through. Davis stared deep in the blue eyes, not even blinking. Finally he pulled himself together and said softly "You look like you have a hell of a hangover!"  
"What!"   
"You don't have to scream so loud!"  
"I'll scream as I please, DigiDestined!"   
And the insult exchange went on… until suddenly vines wrapped themselves around the Kaiser.  
"Davis! Are you alright?" asked Tai, approaching with Mimi, TK and their digimon partners, out of which Palmon was holding the formerly untied boy. Soon the DigiDestined of Courage and Friendship was free and in his place stood the Kaiser, surrounded by his enemies, who had gathered from all the places they had been searching.   
"I think it's time the Kaiser here gave us an explanation, don't you think so?" said Tai.   
  
End Part 4  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
Review! Review! Review! 


End file.
